


Keeping Up With The Spellmans

by DeathShipper



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Another AU nobody asked for, Multi, Role Swap AU, try to stop me mwah hah hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: The Spellmans were an unconventional family, even for witch's standards





	Keeping Up With The Spellmans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there folks, another au.  
> I wrote this instead of sleeping so go easy on the grammar.  
> And just in case anybody gets confused:  
> Sabrina took Zelda's role  
> Zelda took Ambrose's role  
> Ambose took Hilda's role  
> Hilda took Sabrina's role  
> Faustus took Luke's role  
> and Prudence took Faustus' role

The Spellmans certainly are an unconventional family, even for witch standards. 

First, Sabrina Spellman. The head of the family is a formidable witch, despite being only half witch to be precise. She always walks around with her black cat, Salem. People say she can summon hellfire and it is probably true. She really tries to be firm and sensible, and has been heading the Spellmans since her older brother, Orion, and his wife, Locasta, died. However, she is a soft at heart and loves her family.

Second, Ambrose Spellman. He is actually Sabrina’s cousin, but they were raised together and treat each other as siblings. He is an interesting character, very powerful, but gentle and cheery. The warlock is the official potion master at the household and also official shoulder to cry on. 

Third, Zelda Spellman. She is Sabrina and Ambrose’s older niece. The witch speaks 27 languages fluently, but her favorites are sarcasm and sass. She is in house arrest for trying to blow up the Vatican and risk exposing their church. They almost took away her familiar, but the hound almost killed the warlock who tried, so they left the familiar known as Vinegar Tom with his owner. She is the one who tries to talk sense into the other’s heads, even if it comes with two snarky comments for one helpful advice. 

And last but not least, Hilda Spellman. She is the younger niece of Sabrina and Ambrose, the teenager of the house, yet to complete sixteen years of life. Hilda is very shy and insecure, afraid she won’t be a good witch once she joins the coven officially. 

All in all the Spellmans are a very close family, they have their ups and downs but in the end they always have each other’s backs.

\-----------------------------------------

Hilda, the coward, had run away from her baptism and was now at the Academy to settle this mess with the High Priestess, Uncle Ambrose and Aunt Sabrina with her. What, in Satan’s name, was she thinking? Yes, one could think, what authority she, Zelda the house arrested witch, had to criticize her cousin? She had all of it. Zelda got house bound for being too devout to their lord, whereas in the other hand, Hilda seemed to have no desire to follow their religion whatsoever. 

Regardless of what Zelda’s thoughts on the situation were, she was now alone in the house. Not that she was a very social person, but she could use some company. She had spent the day thinking about that handsome stranger, Faustus Blackwood, she met during Connor’s funeral. 

She went up to her room and picked up a book Uncle Ambrose had gifted her. She was only two pages in when the noise started. Stones hitting her window, she realized. Zelda got up and went to see if someone was there, but as she gazed down the window she saw no one. She turned back only to be almost startled to death by Faustus, who had magically appeared at her room.

“Satan Almighty! Are you a vampire or something?” 

He smirked and looked at her hungrily. “No, I am a warlock, just like Connor was, and like you are a witch.” 

He got closer to her and she met him in the middle. “So, Faustus the Warlock, do you have anything to do now?” She said in a flirty manner.

“You.” And then he kissed her like his life depended on it. She was all too happy to kiss him back. 

They spent a lovely night in her bedroom, neither noticing when the rest of the Spellmans arrived from the Academy. And when Zelda woke up he was still there.

“Morning.” She said lazily a moment later. He had woken up because of her shifting on the bed.

“Morning beautiful.” He answered and cupped her cheek to kiss her again. She smiled into the kiss, feeling rather content.

“I was planning to wake up first and leave you my number, but you tired me up so nicely last night I slept in.” He told her when they separated.

“You were going to take a French leave huh?” She poked him playfully. 

“Leave you dying for another taste.” 

“Well, it is still early, I wouldn’t mind a round two.” It would be actually round four, but that didn’t matter. 

“You are going to kill me Miss Spellman.” He said as he pulled her closer.

“That would be counterproductive Mr. Blackwood.” 

He chuckled softly at her words and she kissed him. She got slightly late to breakfast that morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Thank Satan they had been able to sort this mess out. Hilda finally signed the Book of The Beast after a talk with the High Priestess and they all could return home without further problems. Well, Ambrose and Hilda, Sabrina stayed at the High Priestess’ office by the woman’s demand.

“Was there something you needed me for your Excellency?” Sabrina asked sweetly.

The High Priestess, Prudence Night, got up from her chair and sat on the desk facing Sabrina. “I would like you to assure Hilda stays on the Path of Night, I’m sure none of us wants another Spellman house bound, or worse.” 

Sabrina shuddered at the thought. “Of course your Excellency.” 

The High Priestess hummed softly and tucked a lock of Sabrina’s hair behind her ear. Sabrina shivered, the woman was playing with her. Prudence’s mouth curled up a bit at Sabrina’s reaction. 

After that Sabrina left, still thinking about the High Priestess, the woman whom she couldn’t get out of her head. 

They didn’t talk properly for a couple of weeks, Sabrina had got an invitation to teach at the Academy and she accepted it but she hasn’t seen a lot of the High Priestess in the meantime. 

It had taken some incentive from Sabrina’s family to them to talk again. Hilda was failing some of her classes at the Academy; Zelda was her snarky self as always, but now she was a smitten snarky witch and Satan knew that was a dangerous combo; and Ambrose, sweet Satan Ambrose, started to work at a mortal bookstore and yet worse, dating the very mortal owner of it. Sabrina was going mad.

The witch took advantage of the fact the High Priestess was in the house to talk to Zelda and asked her for a satanic confession. The woman agreed surprised, it had been quite some time since Sabrina had submitted to one after all. 

They ended up fucking on the parlor after the confession. Sabrina didn’t regret it one bit, well maybe just one. Regardless, the experience had been soul relieving, she was quite certain she had died a little, la petite mort indeed. 

The one thing she regretted was not putting up a silencing spell. Zelda, the absolute menace, had heard them. She had yet to spill the beans to the rest of the family, but Sabrina knew she would. 

It was Sabrina’s fault really; she had been teasing Zelda mercilessly for her relationship with that warlock she had met some time ago, the two were disgustingly affectionate. Zelda apparently got fed up and left the kitchen, only she stopped at the door.

“Aunt Sabrina?” She asked.

“Yes?”

“Next time you and the High Priestess decide to worship our Lord together, do remember to put on a silencing spell, some of us don’t need to hear how much you are enjoying yourself.” And then she left.

Sabrina just stared at the empty doorframe silently, Ambrose flashed her a shocked look before laughing loudly, Hilda joining him. Sabrina left too, but not before glaring at the pair.

Ah the Spellmans, never a dull moment with that bunch.


End file.
